Don't Tell Me it's Love
by Raindownpour
Summary: Takao just got out of a relationship. He was fine with the brake up until he learns his ex girlfriend has a new boyfriend named Midorima. He plans to brake up the relationship. The only problem is when he befriends Midorima he starts to fall for him. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello reader I watched a movie which inspired me to write this. The movie wasn't that great but I couldn't help but think of these two characters in this situation so I wrote this to share what I pictured would happen. Enjoy the fic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 1

He was relived his former girlfriend dumped him before he had a chance to. It was always such a pain to deal with emotional wrecks, of course if she had needed to be comforted he would have done so. Whenever he broke up with someone he would make sure to take their feelings into consideration. To him it was just what any decent person would do, however he did think it was a hassle to deal with balling girls. He just found it unsettling to watch them cry their eyes out. Due to his kindness he would usually let them cling to him as they cried. Resulting in snot covered shirts, or if they didn't see his actions as comforting the occasional injury. Women were so quick to attack regardless if you were trying to be nice. Despite that he always felt pretty bad if he was the one saying goodbye. It was nice to end a relationship without a messy break up.

He understood how important it was to end a relationship when the thrill was gone. He had no trouble moving on without any resentment. It was only natural to accept what was already known since it was unavailable that someday they would separate. He didn't let himself get carried away by false illusions of promised happiness. It also helped that she wasn't cutting it for him anymore. He did not want to be a victim of love, so he made sure not to give his all to anyone. After all there was no such thing as happily ever after, if she was testing his love then he would show her that he didn't have it, and that it was better for them to find new partners. She would just have to move on to someone that would give her what she was looking for. He wasn't going to sacrifice his happiness just so that she could be happy. Even if it meant shattering her heart. He left without remorse, or thoughts of what could have been. Besides to him that was a small price to pay for his wants, and just like the women before her she would move on. At the most she would miss him, so it wasn't a big deal, if she couldn't forget him then that was her problem not his. He had his own life to live, that's how dating worked you find happiness then your heart was broken. It's sad, but everyone knows the risk involved with loving someone.

As a result he viewed relationships as filling natural desires. He wasn't going to suffer for a girl he knew would later leave him for someone else later. That's why he would leave the girl if she was planing a future with him, got boring, or if he liked someone else. He wasn't looking for anything too serious just a simple guy/girl relationship. Marriage was out of the question it was just another tactic to keep him tied down and miserable. He liked the option to leave if things went bad. Even if divorce existed he wasn't going to deal with that headache. So like any of his break ups he was going to enjoy the single life. Then maybe in a week or two he would find someone new.

At least that's how it should've been but she just had to find herself a new boyfriend the day after they brake up. His perfectly happy mood was destroyed.

That's how Takao found himself at a park watching his ex being playful with a tall, frowning male. His friend had told him he saw them at the park and that she said she was dating a greened haired man with glasses. Being the curious person that he is asked were they were and decided to see for himself. This didn't mean he was a stalker. Nope not at all he was just a outsider doing a small routine workout session. Which happened to be behind a bush that gave room for a small cover perfect for viewing the unsuspecting couple. There was nothing sketchy about that besides he was doing stretches. Just your random background person working out in the bushes while observing two individuals. Not creepy at all.

As he watched the unsuspecting couple he thought ' _How could she find someone the next day after we brake up?'_. Is that why she left him because she had this guy on the side. Even if that wasn't the case it still didn't change the fact that they just broke up yesterday, and she already found someone so fast. Sure he was now free to ask out that cute cashier girl he meet last week, but that didn't mean he was going to ask her out today. He had enough common curtsy to wait at least a week before asking. Sure their relationship was going nowhere but how could she forget those five months they spent together. That was the longest he's been in a relationship. Did she think so little of their time together that she could just throw it away as if it was nothing. Then adding insult to injury she gets with this stuffy tall, good looking guy. Replacing him as if he were worthless.

He felt he was way better then that guy. What did he have that he didn't. Well he did have unique, nice green hair. With that color it must have been dyed, but then again do they even sell that shade of green. Looking from this distance he couldn't say for sure if it was dyed or natural, but he couldn't deny that it looked like he was born with it. It also looked soft, and well maintained. How much time did that guy put into his hair? He knew all he did to his own was wash it then let nature deal with it. Maybe when he got home he could try to do something different with his hair.

His ex girl's new guy was wearing glasses which had to mean he lacked good eye sight. There was no way his eyes couldn't beat that plant head's poor eye vision. He wasn't called eagle eyes for the hell of it. Then again the glasses suited the tall man well. They made him look cool and desirable.

Wait did he have long lashes and green eyes. Did that moss head have eye's that shinned like jewels? He hope not he didn't think his eyes could match against shining green eyes. Even if his eye sight was better if they were pretty it didn't matter if he could see or not. Since anyone would rather look at something nice instead of having their imperfection seen. If he was being honest with himself there was also his nice build and height.

That aside he was sure he had a better personality. He could charm anyone with his sweet words. The mint haired man didn't seem like he knew how to smile, or even have the ability to socialize with others. Was it possible for someone to not know how to smile? Someone who always frowns must be unhappy with their life. He wouldn't be surprised if the four eyes didn't have any friends. Also he looked like he never had fun in his life. Which must mean he didn't know how to give others a good time. His ex girlfriend must have wanted that man for his pretty face. Why else would she be with a person like him? It couldn't be anything else so it had to be that.

Maybe he didn't call or text her as much as he could have. Although he did call her every now and then, or texted her when he was bored. Plus if he wasn't contacting her she was always texting or calling him. In fact she did it so much that it was annoying. With her constant you should call me more, or how about sending me a I miss you text every now and then. Didn't she have anything better to do other then to pester him with useless picture messages or the can you be a better boyfriend calls? At least he put effort into trying that should have been enough.

Maybe it was his constant staring at other women. Yes his ex was good looking, but how can you blame a guy when some hot babe passes by. You can't be called a man if you didn't stop and stare when a beauty walks past you. Besides she already knew before they got together he was like that. He always looked at other girls, but he never try to get with them. Every time he did he always told her she was the only one for him. She never said it bugged her which only made him think she didn't mind.

He respected his partner and never even thought about cheating on them. He was completely against it and would leave the girl if he found someone he liked better. Ok he did flirt with other girls, but it didn't mean anything he was a natural flirt after all. Besides she got a kick out of it when he had to reject the girl when they wanted more then flirting. Maybe there weren't any good times but thinking back they always had fun together. When she wasn't nagging him that is.

Now that he thought about it why did he want to get back with her. She was boring, plain, and bland not to mention annoying. Sure at first she seemed like she was going to be lots of fun, but after they got together she was not what he expected. Now all he liked about her were her looks, and that would fade with time so it didn't mean much. He watched as his former girlfriend giggled at what seemed to be some kind of joke being exchanged. He thought to himself _'That right she has that giant freak that she replaced me with.'_ Although the guy doesn't seem to be happy at her little giggles the scene looked so sweet. No he doesn't want her back because Kise told him he saw her with a new boyfriend. He did not demand to know the location, and then rushed over hoping they were still there. Kise is wrong to think he wants her back, because she not available anymore. It just that the past five months they've spent together were special to him, and would she just stop touching him like that.

There were always girls that wanted to date him. Every girl he's been with have said that they would never forget him, so how can she act like he never existed. What the hell. She should be in her room thinking about how wonderful the past five months have been, and regretting the brake up.

Then a few weeks later she would call him and say "I am sorry I broke up with you it was a mistake let's get back together" like every other girl he's been with and he would tell her "sorry babe but I've been thinking about it, and you were right being with others would be for the best, and I already moved on so I hope you can too" Kise is wrong dammit.

Back to the guy. why the hell did she get with him? He looked like he never had fun in his life. The only thing he had was his appearance, but with that frowny face he looked like he wanted everyone to be as miserable as him. So why would anyone want him.

He was so busy just thinking about the guy that he didn't realize that his ex had walked off, and that the green hair guy headed towards his direction.

That's way it toke him a while to realize that the cause of his anger said "Do you mind? you have been staring at me like an idiot since you got here, and it most unsightly"

Had he been staring at this guy the whole time? He must have been really deep in his thought if he didn't notice he was staring. It had to be his anger it was taking over his mind.

He had to think of something to say fast. He had a feeling the moss head would get impatient if he didn't say anything soon. Why was it so hard to say something? The jerk's response pissed him off he should be retaliating. He should make this guy suffer. when suddenly he got an idea. What better way to get his ex girlfriend back then by getting her to brake up with her boyfriend. All he had to do was get close to the tall man, and make him like someone else. So instead of letting his anger rid his chances of getting revenge. He decided to hide his rage behind a fake smile, and responded with the most kindest voice he could manage.

"Oh sorry I was just deep in thought. I didn't realize I was staring. You, and your girlfriend looked so cute together I just couldn't help it. It got me thinking of my ex, and I must have zoned out. She broke up with me yesterday so it still hurts that were no longer together." he said hoping that he didn't seem like he was forcing himself to be polite. The green haired man didn't seem to noticed and responded "Well that's no excuse it's quite unnerving, rude, and makes it seem like you have some kind of alter motive. Despite what I said I do hope you get over your brake up. Make sure next time you keep your personal affairs private".

With ease he said "Oh how sweet even though your upset your comforting me"

"I am not sweet, and I was not trying to comfort you. I only wanted you to go somewhere else so that you could deal with your emotional problems at home"

Did he really think he could cover his response? That only amused him further.

"Hahaha you are a tsundere how cute. I am Takao Kazunari nice to meet you. what's your name?"

That seemed to make the other man deny it further, and prove to him what he said was right. This really shouldn't have been making him this happy then it was crushed when the green haired man said "I am not cute or a tsundere, and I refuse to tell some stranger my name. Especially if that person has a habit of staring at others, and letting his private affair affect the public"

He somehow manged to keep his ruined mood hidden, and said "Oh come on can't we just be friends? I told you my name, and you did take the time to talk to me after all"

"No, and besides I just wanted to ask you if I can have your head band. The fact that you were staring at me only made me want to leave, but since I require your headband I thought it would be best to correct you before I asked if I could have it"

Was this guy for real? Did he really say that? This guy was outrages, and weird that was way too funny. At the back of his head he thought he should be worry of this guy, but he didn't pay it any mind he was to busy trying not to laugh.

"Pft hahahahah you want my pink headband why?"

"I don't have to tell you my business so will you give it to me, or did I just waste my time talking to you?"

The ravened hair brushed off his growing anger. No need to make this guy hate him he still needed to be friends with him even if this guy was a prime, and proper asshole. He considered his options. The best way to befriend this man was to bargain for his name and number since he would need to contact him if he wanted to move forward with his plan.

"well it depends if you really want it I'll give it to you in exchange for your name and number"

The tall man seemed to be having a inner battle with himself. He must have lost to the option he hated most since his frown seemed to have depended.

"This won't change anything but fine. My name is Midorima Shintaro give me your phone"

Takao give him his phone, and waited while his ex-girlfriend's lover Inserted his number. When the green haired man was done he gave it back. Without warning Midorima removed the bright pink headband that he was wearing by sliding his hands tenderly against his dark strands. It felt like a soft breeze to Takao. Making him freeze helplessly. All he could do was think to himself _'wow his hands feel so gentle. It shouldn't make me feel this way. How is he doing that? He's just removing the headband. I don't even like this guy. Dammit his eyes are gorgeous. It like looking at a dark green emerald. They diffidently beat my eyes'._

Now that he thought about it maybe he could examine the man's features better since he was up close now. He wished he hadn't the man was way too good looking. It made him want to laugh, and cry at the same time at how unfair it was. It was fine to compare himself from a distance but up close was a different story. He was unbelievably stunning it made him feel weird. None of the girls he dated could compare to this guy and some of them were models. As it was he thought he was only slightly behind his looks from afar. To compare himself now would only make him feel insecure which he hardly experienced. He wasn't going to feel defeated by this guy just, because he was eye candy.

It didn't matter that the moss head eyes were so pretty. Even if they glisten in the sunlight making the bright green color look all the more vibrant and beautiful or that they were framed with lengthy lashes that were so long that if it wasn't for his obvious large male figure he could have been mistaken for a girl. So what if his hair was dark green, and natural. With different shades of hair strands going from light to dark green. At least he got to see a rare hair color. Yup didn't bother him at all. He decided to stop thinking about this guy's nice features before his head got any odd ideas.

Just then a small gust of wind blow his strands in such a nice way. It made him think it was such a shame the scene wasn't being recorded. If fairies existed this man would be one. That's how surreal this guy's looks were. This man was dangerous to straight man every where.

That is if this guy wasn't lacking in social skills. He must have people that don't know whether they should swoon or punch him. He hated that this man looks highly surpass his own. He wanted to weep on how this man's beauty wasn't being used to their full potential. If he had those looks he would make sure to take full advantage of them. It was a waste to put such an amazing exterior on a crappy interior.

All the thoughts of his enemy made him rethink his plans. Maybe he didn't stand a chance against this man if he was his opponent. For all he know his girlfriend would stay with him regardless of another women. How can a women resist looks like that if guys check him out? He was staring to think he should just forget about her.

Then he remembered he modeled next to Kise. Which by the way is not a easy task to accomplish, but he did. That blond could make straight man turn gay. Not once did he question if he could stand by the pretty blond. Didn't that mean he stood a chance of winning against the other? Yet the green haired man did stir odd feelings that Kise never made him feel. He quickly dropped the thought since he didn't want to think anything weird. Not anyone could model with Kise let alone resist his pull. He was one of the few that could therefore it gave him confidence to go forth with his plans. He now felt he could get his girl back. He just needed to use his amazing people skills to charm the unsuspecting man into being his friend. Then tempt the guy to get with one of the many girls he knows, since no male could resist a cute girl. It would be easy.

Then he realized that the man of his thoughts had left. He came to the realization that he was so deep in thought that he didn't see him leave. Did the pine head just walk away with the headband without so much as goodbye?. How could he be so frustrating, and how did he get his ex-girlfriend. The guy was a total weirdo. Slash the fact that he was beautiful why would anyone want to be was a person with that personality. What kind of man thinks it's ok to ask another man for a pink colored headband then gently remove the headband while he's still wearing it, and leave without a goodbye.

The shorter male fumed about how bad the guys personality was. He had to figure out how he was going to become friends was a guy this difficult. It didn't help that he despised the green haired weirdo that only added to his problem. It meant he had to pretend to like him in order to gain his trust. From the looks of it he seemed to have gotten on the bad side of that guy too. This was not going to be easy. At least he knew it would be worth it once he completed his plan. It will be so sweet to see the look on his face that he was tricked into being his friend, so he could steal his girl. Yes, it would be worth the trouble, if he could make him suffer for taking what was his. He was going to win this challenge even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter is finally finished. You guys won't believe how many times I was interrupted while writing this chapter, but here it is. There will be established Aomine x Kise in this chapter. Happy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nothing was going according to his plan. It was supposed to be simple: Get Midorima's number, text him, meet up, become friends, introduce him to other girls, watch him break up, get back with his ex, and then tell him he didn't want to be friends that he wanted his ex back. Never ever see Midorima ever again. At first everything was going smoothly; however, all his efforts after were in vain. He had gotten the green haired man's number with ease, but when he started texting his foe he realized it wasn't going to be as easy as he believed.

His day had started out perfectly too. At his job he received a light load of work. Then during his break he had a short pleasant chat with Kise, were he arranged to spend dinner after work. While they talked Kise asked him if he was free for another modeling job which he was. That added extra money to his list of good fortunes. His good day ended when he decided to text the green haired man.

It had already been a week since he meet Midorima, So he thought since it had been such a nice morning. Why not improve it by getting his plans set in motion? He had just ended his call with Kise, and decided it was a good time to text Midorima.

Text sent to Midorima:

Hello Midorima it's Takao from the park. do you mind if I call you shin-chan. I think it suits you better :)

Text received from Midorima:

No. Lose my number.

Text sent to Midorima:

But shinnnn-chhhhaaaan if I lose your number then I can't text you or be your friend :(

Text received from Shin-chan:

Idiot that's the point I don't want to have any association with you. Can't you read. Stop texting me and don't use that awful nickname.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Silly shin-chan. Of course I can read or I wouldn't be able to reply to your text. Your so mean to me :'( but I'll forgive you if you tell me what you've been up to

Text received from Shin-chan:

I don't want your forgiveness. I just want you to stop bothering me.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Give me a bone shin-chan. we can just start out as texting buddies and move on from there. so how was your day

Text received from Shin-chan:

Why can't you understand? I don't want you to bother me.

Text sent to Shin chan:

Oh I know. why don't we have a day were we can meet up so you could return that pink head band

Text received from Shin-chan:

You are irritating. Don't text, call, or try to find out were I live. I burned the headband. Our agreement was for me to have it in exchange for my name, and number. Leave me alone.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

:o how could you. It wasn't even mine. I borrowed it from my sister and maybe I should have told you that I needed it back but you didn't have to burn it. now you really have to tell me how your day was. it's the only way to make it up to my sister

Text received from Shin-chan:

It was your fault that you exchange others belongings for your own selfish reasons, and how will giving you what you want make up for your sister's lost belonging.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

If you tell me how your day was then I can tell her that her headband was sacrificed for a good cause then everything would be ok

Text received from Shin-chan:

How much of a idiot are you? Like that would make anything better. If I were to make it up to her the proper way would be for me to buy her a new one, but I won't since it wasn't my fault.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

How could you be so cruel to a little girl that was her favorite headband. Now I have to tell her that a mean grouchy pants burned her headband. You must repent and tell me how your day was

Text received from Shin-chan:

I don't have time for this. If I told you how my day went will you leave me alone.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Yeeeees :]

Text received from Shin-chan:

Fine. it was nice until you texted. Now leave me alone.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

No fair give me details. where you with your girlfriend ;)

Text received from Shin-chan:

Details? Why would you want to know more?

Text received from Shin-chan:

Never mind I don't want to know. I will give you more information.

Text received from Shin-chan:

If you must know I went for a run, worked, then tried to relax until some Idiot decided to ruin my peaceful break. Now leave me alone, and don't text me.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

That wasn't detailed enough. deals broken so now you have to deal with more of my texting

Text received from Shin-chan:

GO DIE!

Text received from Shin-chan:

I won't be returning your texts anymore, so don't bother. Your not worth my time, and I refuse to let you have it. I have work to do. Goodbye.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Wait Shin-chan don't be so mean

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Answer. come on. it's not hard just press the phone keys

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Come on you'll make me cry

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Look cringing face :'(

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Ok I'll stop texting for now. I will forgive you for what you texted me earlier so don't ignore me. Please text me Shin-chan. I'll miss you.

He couldn't believe his friendliness was rejected. All he did was send the green haired man sweet words, but his texts were returned with cold uncaring messages. Never had he meet someone this difficult before. He didn't know why he was despised by the four eyes. What did he do to make this guy hate him so much? His texts were completely innocent, so way was he being attacked. He wasn't making any progress with Shin-chan, but he wasn't going to give up. Although his break was over, once he finished work he would diffidently get the other to text him back.

* * *

After work he arrived at a little Italian restaurant near his apartment. It was a place were Kise and Takao could enjoy a nice meal. The restaurant's decor was bland, but the food was good enough to make up for the poor attempt at interior design. It also served as a place were they could hide from Kise fans, since not many people frequent the place.

He was overjoyed when the blond told him earlier over the phone they could have dinner together, since It was difficult for them to meet up. Kise was always busy with modeling, so it could take weeks before they saw each other. It amazed him how his friend could make time out of his busy schedule for him and still have energy to spare. How he didn't collapse from exhaustion was always a mystery to him.

He was released early from work which is why he arrived ten minutes early. With the time he had before Kise showed up he decided to text Shin-chan.

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Hey shin-chan I missed you. did you miss me. how have you been since earlier

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Shin-chan your not still ignoring me are you

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Come on don't be like that

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Your breaking my heart please text back. Be nice. look crying face :'(

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Another crying face :'(

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Shhhhiiiinnnn-chaaan

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Sssshhhhiiiiiinnnn-ccccchhhhaaaannnn

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Text back

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Shinny-chan just reply

Text sent to Shin-chan:

I'll be your best friend

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Do you like cake? I could buy you a cake. what kind cake do you like?

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Or maybe you don't like cake. maybe you rather have pie either way their good

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Are you telling me you don't like either. is there some other type of desert you like or maybe you like bitter things. that seems more like you

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Ok fine if you won't answer my text then I'll stop. Have a happy life

Text sent to Shin-chan:

I lied you called my bluff. I was trying to use reverse psychology on you but I failed. you are the one and only shin-chan

Text sent to Shin-chan:

I could go all day Iam like a texting shark if I don't text I'll die. not really but I will text you so let's both have fun and text back

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Boooooo just text. come on shin chan

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Shin-chan shin-chan shiny-chan

Text sent to Shin-chan:

S

Text sent to Shin-chan:

H

Text sent to Shin-chan:

I

Text sent to Shin-chan:

N

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Text sent to Shin-chan:

C

Text sent to Shin-chan:

H

Text sent to Shin-chan:

A

Text sent to Shin-chan:

N

Text sent to Shin-chan:

S

Text sent to Shin-chan:

H

Text sent to Shin-chan:

I

Text sent to Shin-chan:

N

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Text sent to Shin-chan:

C

Text sent to Shin-chan:

H

Text sent to Shin-chan:

A

Text sent to Shin-chan:

N

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Shiiiiiinn chhhhaaaan

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Sssshhhhiiinnnn ccccchhhhhaaaaannnn

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Text

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Press

Text sent to Shin-chan:

Keys

Text sent to Shin-chan:

:( :'(

Text sent to Shin-chan:

I have to go. please text me back

When he sent his last text to Midorima, Kise arrived at the restaurant to find him in a corner table staring at his phone, sulking. He should have been happy to see Kise, but he lost his earlier excitement when he failed to get Shin-chan to answer him. He only gave a small wave of acknowledgment, which lead to a integration from the blond. It was a while before he answered the model's questions. once he was able to get over his disappointment he told his friend about the incident at the park, and then about his failed plan. The blond tried his best to console his friend, but it didn't matter what he said the black haired man still wallowed in his misery. When the waiter came to take their orders he wasn't his usual cheerful self, and ordered without chatting with the waiter like he normally would. After their drinks were severed, the blond was left in a one sided conversation until he informed the black haired man he knew Midorima since middle school. Takao was surprised and said "You known my ex girlfriend's boyfriend, since middle school and you didn't tell me."

"I tried to tell you on the phone, but as soon as I told you your ex was with her new boyfriend at the park you said Thank you, bye, and hanged up."

"Oh right, sorry I didn't let you respond."

"Don't worry I know you wanted to see them before they left. I am sorry to hear you were having trouble trying to be friends with Midorimacchi. He can be difficult. I don't know too much about him just that he's into horoscopes, collects lucky items, and an expert shooting guard. That's all I know. We don't talk much. I don't even know if he considers me a friend."

The raven haired resumed his self loathing and said "There's no hope for me then. I am just like you, if he didn't make a effort to be friends with you then he won't want to be friends with me. I give up. So long Lily-chan"

"Her name is Ito-chan. See Takaocchi you don't want her back your just jealous. You don't even know her name. Your making the right choice by leaving them alone."

The waiter dropped their plates in front of them and they each got their orders, and thanked the waiter. They started to eat a bit when takao replied "I might be jealous, but I realized I made a mistake. Please help me. I know her name isn't lily-chan it's a nickname I gave her since her name means flower. Lily is the English word for a flower" Kise gave him a look, and said "It doesn't matter what you called her. Your just trying to seem like you accepted your fault but you haven't and you should. I know your a good person. Let them be. I don't want you to hurt anyone and although me and Midorimacchi don't see each other much I still consider him family."

He couldn't believe his friend thought he could hurt someone. He said "Kise I won't hurt him. I am only going to switch his girlfriend for someone that he'll like better. It's not like I am going to abuse him or anything."

"Not everyone dates like you Takaocchi. Midorimacchi isn't like you he stays with his partners for a long time and isn't afraid of suffering. I know your parents got a divorce, but that doesn't mean that love doesn't exist, and even if you don't plan on injuring him your still trying to trick him. If he finds out you were lying it's going to hurt him."

"Don't bring up the divorce. You know as much as I do that love doesn't exist. Ok maybe abandoning friendship is a bit harsh, but if I am going to steal his girl he wouldn't want to see me anyway. It can't be helped."

"Yes, it can. You have to forget about your ex, and love does exist I have proof. Me and Aominecchi"

"Kise I don't want to fight with you. I am having a crisis and I need your help. Your the only one who can help me gain Shin-chan's approval."

"Did you say Shin-chan?"

"Yes, that's what I call him ever since I stared texting him."

"Weren't you trying to make him like you. Didn't it make him mad?"

"That was the point. He was causing me so much anger I wanted him to feel something. It was just my little retaliation against him, but thinking about it now that's probably one of the reasons why he dislikes me. I should have used my better judgement. I did try to stop, but then I noticed how cute he is when he gets mad. I like it so I won't stop calling him Shin-chan"

"Cute is not a word I would use to describe Midorimacchi."

"That a great word to describe him. He's also Good looking."

"Hahahaah"

Takao wasn't joking. His friend finally noticed that he was being serious and said "Your not kidding. Well Midorimacchi is good looking, but Aominecchi is better looking then him"

Kise's boyfriend, sure he was ok looking, but Shin-chan was way more appealing then him. There was no way Aomine could be better looking then Shin-chan. Kise was obviously disillusioned by love. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice tried to tell him he was kinda the same, but he ignored that thought and said "No way Shin-chan is way better looking then him. It just because you love him that you say he's more. Your mind is fogged with sparkling hearts and flowers."

"I do love him. Your acting the same way as me. It's almost like yo- " The blond stopped mid sentence as if he came to a sudden realization. Then said "So that's way you want to see him you li-"

Nope. There was no way he could have feelings for his rival. They were both men, and he only liked women. Kise was usually right when it came to seeing how people felt for each other, but he was wrong this time. He said "Don't you dare finish that sentence. It's not like that it's about my ex. So will you help me?"

The blond seemed to be thinking about helping him. Takao hoped he would. He needed to gain the difficult man's approval, and Kise was his last shot at befriending the green haired man. He was relived when Kise said "Ok, but only if you promise that you won't hurt Midorimacchi."

Again with treating him like he was going to harm Shin-chan. He only wanted to get his girl back. At the worst the green haired man would get emotionally hurt, but he seemed like a strong guy. He could easily bounce back quickly, and forget he even existed. It won't cause any permanent damage. That count as not hurting him right. He then told Kise "Deal. I won't hurt him, So how will I get him to text me back. I don't think he will answer me anymore. I blow up his phone with text messages. I am sure he wouldn't ever want to talk to me ever again."

"It couldn't be that bad? right?" Takao grabs his phone scrolls to the top, then hands it to the blond. The model's facial expressions ranges from shock to humorous as he reads the texts. Once he finished reading the last message he hands the phone back to it's owner, and said "This is bad. It's like you text vomited all over his phone. Your right he won't want to see you ever again. Let me think"

"..."

"Hmmm oh I know I could arrange some kind of meeting with him. I would have to ask my friend to tell someone who will make sure Midorimacchi will come."

"Thanks Kise your the best I owe you one."

"Yes you do. it won't be easy to get him to show up. Why did you have a pink headband? you don't have a little sister. Were you wearing it? I didn't know you wear headbands."

"Yes I was, because when you called to let me know my ex was with another guy. I was at the gym. I didn't want to miss them so I rushed over without changing. I always wear a headband when I work out otherwise my hair gets in my face. It was pink because I find it funny when people freak out that it's a girly color. Also I get lots of attention from girls. They think it's nice that I wear pink. Although there was that scary moment when a purple haired guy thought I was gay. He was hitting on me, and refused to believe I wasn't into guys. He towered over me and said his radar was never off, but once I told him I was happily in a relationship with a girl he backed off. Were friends now and he always buys me a sports drink so it's all good. After that incident I did think about not wearing the headband anymore, but I loved the attention so I continued to wear it. Besides I get hit on by guys every now and then so it's not a big deal."

"Hahaha it's so you Takaocchi."

The two friends continued to talk as they finished their meal. All the while Takao hoped Midorima would text back.

* * *

During the next few days Takao tried to get Midorima to text him back. It became a habit to send him three messages, or more a day. In the morning he would wake up to send Shin-chan a good mourning text laced with encouragement. Next he would send one during his lunch break. It was a motivational message that the day was almost over. Sometimes he would text him please reply, or a funny picture message. The last text he would send was before he went to sleep. He would wish him goodnight, and add something sweet. Without fail he would send a text every day, Yet all his efforts were for nothing since not once did he get a reply.

After the fourth day he gave up on trying to get the other to respond, so he didn't send him a text. While he was working he felt like something was missing, and he realized it was because he hadn't send a good mourning text. After he sent Shin-chan a text it made everything feel right again. That's how he continued to text the green haired man.

He like to think that it made Shin-chan happy to get his texts; however, he knew that wasn't true. He didn't even know why he kept on texting him there was never a reply. He also didn't know why he even thought of calling that weirdo Shin-chan. At first it was his way of mocking the tall guy, Yet it turn into some sort of affectionate nickname.

That was another problem. He didn't even like Midorima. Let alone know him, so why did it turn into I want you to text me. Why won't you realize I exist? please notice me.

He felt like a love struck teenage girl who was being ignored by the popular guy she liked. This was getting stupid, and he needed to be friends with his enemy soon, or he might lose himself completely.

He was only acting like this because it was the first time anyone ever treated him like this. All his life he had lots of friends, and any girl he wanted. Not once did he ever feel rejected. So why was he so desperate for the attention of a man who probably never had a social life? It had to be because he felt like he was being challenged. He only wanted to be acknowledged, so that he could rub it in his face later that he won his friendship. It would be so sweet to prove that guy wrong. He had no right making him feel like this.

Maybe he was a little too excited when he was finally given the chance to talk to the green haired man. Kise had texted him that he arranged a small party for them to meet. It didn't matter that he felt a little nervous or even a bit overwhelmed that this was his last chance to befriend the tall man. He would make sure to not fail this time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you are wondering about why Takao calls his ex a lily it's because her first name means flower child and so he thought it would be nice to call her that, although that doesn't mean he serious about her. This Takao may seem a bit off, but that's only because I needed him to have a dislike for love in order for this plot to work.**_

 _ **I was so happy that people are reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**_

 _ **Sieghliend: This is my first muti-fic, so you are my first reviewer, and I am highly honored that you are. It made my day when I saw your review. Your words were highly encouraging. I am glad you liked reading the first chapter. I hope you will continue to enjoy future updates.**_

 _ **Mrs. Alex Kurosaki: I love all your reviews. Also how you always give me plenty of feed back. It helps to have your input, and I believe it makes me a better writer, since after I read your reviews I get more confidence.**_

 _ **I am glad that this story has some attention. Thank you all for the support it keeps me motivated to write. I am a busy person so I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, so don't panic if I don't update regularly. I will finish this fic even if it kills me. Have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning established Kagami x Kuroko and one sided Akashi x Kuroko.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

Chapter 3

On the day of the party Takao arrived one hour later then the set time, and parked two houses down from Kise's. Before he got out of the car he gave himself a pep talk "You can do this. He's just another guy, so what if he hates you. It doesn't matter that he ignored all your text messages. You still have a chance." he lightly banged his head on the steering wheel "Oh who am I kidding. Get in there, and fail already. Why am I even doing this again? Oh right a girl." He made one final dress check, and went into his friends house ready to meet his doom.

Kise happily greeted him at the door. As he walked in, he noticed the house was beautifully decorated. Most likely the blond wanted everything to be perfect. The party was for the blond's boyfriend to celebrate his return to Japan, for the past two years the dark hired man had lived in America. The model wanted to show his boyfriend how happy he was to have him back. Although knowing Aomine, he was probably looking for a way to sneak out. The dark blue haired man would have preferred a small gathering with a steady supply of beers, but Kise must have begged him to throw this party instead. He was glad the blond got what he wanted, but he was also happy that the party could help him reach his goal.

Takao was introduced to multiple people. He recognized a few models, and workers he met from the few times he worked as a model. One of the people he was introduced to was Murasakibara. The purple haired guy he knew from the gym. Turned out Kise also knew him. He was one of the guys that the blond met at basketball camp, including Midorima, Aomine, and two guys the black haired man hadn't met yet. The purple haired man had his new boyfriend with him, a good looking raven haired man with his hair covering one eye. They oddly fit well together, after talking for a bit he wished them well, and continued to follow the model.

He was fine with following Kise, the only problem was that he couldn't see Shin-chan anywhere. He asked, and was told that he would be there later.

They went to the backyard to relax on the patio. As they were walking to a empty table he noticed a light blue haired man drinking something. He seemed familiar when he realized that he seen this man in a picture before, he remembered Kise said he was his beloved friend from basketball camp. He wondered why the blond hadn't introduced him to him yet, and asked "Isn't that blue haired guy the friend you always talk about."

"I don't se-"

"Kise-kun I am right in front of you" replied the man. Kise screamed as if he saw a phantom appear right before him. The model quickly recovered from his fright and said "Kurokocchi!" He tightly hugged the light blue haired man, and asked "When did you get here?" Within seconds the blond received a jab to his stomach that caused him to fall instantly to his knees. That differently had to hurt. The light blue haired man said "I been here for a while. Aomine-kun let me in."

"You didn't have to hurt me. I was only trying to show you how much I missed you. Every time I wanted to see you. You always said no."

"Kise-kun I was busy every time you asked. Your hug was squishing me to death, so it was either suffocate or hurt you." Takao was amazed how he said that with a emotionless tone. That's when the blond said "I am sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Can you Forgive me?"

"No."

"Kurokocchi your so cruel. Oh wait Takaocchi how did you see Kurokocchi? Usually people don't see him."

This surprised the black haired man, so he said "It wasn't like he was hiding or anything he was right there. How could I not see him?" he turned to the blue haired man, and said "Hi I am Takao, Kise's friend, nice to meet you. Your Kuroko right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Takao-kun."

Kise seemed to go into shock, but quickly got over it, and said to Kuroko "Did you leave Kagamicchi at home?"

"No, he's with Aomine-kun. I just texted Akashi-kun that I am here, so he should be on his way."

The blond went into a panic and said "Doesn't he hate Kagamicchi? he going to kill him if he sees him."

"They went to a basketball court. I told Aomine-kun that Kagami-kun is better at one on one, so he challenged Kagami-kun to a game of basketball to prove me wrong."

"Kurokocchi how could you do that? There're going to play forever. I wanted Aominecchi to stay here with us. It was hard to convince him to accept the party."

"Aomine-kun would of found another way to leave. I only gave him a excuse to go in exchange for Kagami-kun safety."

"Your right Kurokocchi, but were going to have to get them after the party. I don't want them to sleep on the court like last time. Are you going to be ok with Akashi? You know I can't help you with him."

"It's fine. I can take care of myself" he then turned to Takao, and asked "Takao-kun you like Midorima-kun?"

Wow he was fast. It wasn't like it was a big deal, so he said "Yeah is that hard to believe?"

"No, I am shocked that you admitted it. Kise-kun said you would deny having feelings for him."

He meant it that way. He didn't mean it like that at all, and how was it possible for Kuroko to stay emotionless while accusing him of being gay. He said "I like him as a friend nothing else."

He couldn't read the light blue haired man face at all. He hoped the shorter man believed him. Kuroko said "I am still surprised. Most people distance them-self from him."

He wasn't sure why, but for some reason that upset him. The green haired man was still a person that should be given a chance to be accepted by others. From the first time they talked at the park he had a feeling somewhere deep done the greened haired man wasn't so bad. He was sure if his ex wasn't dating him he won't had minded being his friend seriously. The man was weird no doubt about that; however, that wasn't a reason to be alone. He didn't want to say that to a stranger, so he changed the subject.

Eventually they found a empty table to sit at, and spent some time talking about different topics. Shortly after Kise had to go greet some guest, so he left the light blue haired man with him. He didn't mind, Kuroko was easy to talk to.

He learned that Kuroko had a boyfriend which was the guy Aomine was playing basketball with. Also how close a few of his friends from basketball camp were. He mentioned that they all treated each other like family, and made a effort to see each other whenever possible. Kise was a part of it, and wondered why he didn't mention it to him before. He knew the blond for two years, but in that time he wasn't told much about them, although he did talk a lot about Kuroko. It was only recently that he learned Kise viewed them as important people. During their conversation Midorima was mentioned a few times, for some reason Takao was happy to learn new information about the greened haired man. Speaking of the tall man he thought he should ask "Has Shin-chan ever had a girl he wanted to marry?"

He thought he saw the light blue haired man's face react slightly, but thought he imaged it when Kuroko said "Not that I know of, but I do know he was once with Akashi."

"The captain of your former basketball team."

"Yeah they were together for a while, but it ended peacefully. Their still good friends. I think they like to play shogi on their days off"

He didn't know how he felt about that. He never would have thought the green haired man would of had a thing for guys. Maybe it was a faze. He did hear something about it being common between childhood friends. Kuroko mentioned that Akashi and Midorima have known each other before they went to middle school.

He was about to comment when he spotted the person he had been waiting for step out of the house's back entrance. He noticed that a beautiful red haired man was with him.

"Shin-chaaan over here." He shouted.

The green haired man saw him, and he went back into the house. The shorter man went after him. Takao asked Kuroko "Do you know the red haired man?"

"That's Akashi-kun."

"That's him. I could see why they dated. Do you think he would mind if I toke Midorima?"

"No, let me ask him for you when they come out to greet us"

Somehow he felt he should be worry with the way he said that, but thought it wasn't important. He was going to ask how the light blue haired man thought Shin-chan was going to greet them when the duo stepped out of the house again. He guessed the shorter man must have convinced Shin-chan to meet them at the table.

When the other two arrived at the table the light blue haired man said "Hello Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. This is Takao-kun."

They exchanged hellos. Afterward Kuroko said "Midorima-kun do you mind staying with Takao-kun while I talk to Akashi-kun in private?"

The green haired man looked like he was going to reject the idea when The red hiared man said "He wouldn't mind. Right Shintaro" said man gave a disapproving look. Despite his unwillingness to agree he forced himself to say "Right. Please hurry back."

"I can't guarantee anything. Let's go Tetsuya" the two left without a word.

Now that he was alone with the cause of his suffering he didn't know what to say. Usually he was very talkative, but for whatever reason he was speechless. He didn't know what was going on. He was filled with all kinds of weird feelings. He had to say something fast or else the other man would leave. He did it before he would most likely do it again. That thought motivated him, so within seconds he dismissed all his unwanted emotion, and said "How have you been? Did you get all the texts I send you?" He wanted to take back his words when the green haired man said in a displeased tone "Yes, all of them, I would tell you the number of text I received but I stopped counting after fifty-five. I am a busy man, so can you please stop bombarding my phone with useless text messages. I did find some pleasant, but that doesn't mean I want you to continue. I highly dislike all the messages I received, and it disrupts my work."

"If it bothered you that much why didn't you change your number? I didn't mean to bother you at work, but you could have ignored your phone."

"I am a doctor. I don't have time to change my number. I thought you would stop texting me eventually. Instead you increased your texting. I also don't want to be here, but I came as a favor to a friend; otherwise I won't have missed work. I can't leave until he does."

"You mean the red head? If you want to leave we can. I have my car. I could give you a ride to your job."

"I can't. The whole purpose of me accompanying him was to stay with him."

"Well let's ask him if he's ok with you leaving."

"I doubt he'll agree, but if he does then it's fine with me."

"You spend a lot of time at your job right, so why don't we go somewhere fun instead".

"Fun? I find my job is highly more important then wasting my time on whatever you think is fun."

"You have to take a break every once in a while. Live a little. Go somewhere fun with me"

"If you can manage to get Akashi to agree, then I'll go."

"I will. Wait here a second."

He knew the perfect excuse to get the other to go with him. He left the green haired man side to get a drink. There was a variety of different liquids to choose from. All he had to do was pick one. He spotted the fruit punch bowl, and instantly decided that's what he wanted. He filled a cup with the red liquid, and returned to the frowning man. Once he returned to the tall man he said "sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For this."

He splashed the unsuspecting man with his fruity beverage. It was the best way to get out without any objections. The tall man looked like he was going to throw a fit, so he quickly said "Before you say anything. I'll pay for any damages to your clothes. You can get changed and showered at my place, and then we could go someplace fun. I just needed a excuse to leave, so I figured a accidental spill would work."

The man soaked in fruit punch looked like he was about to blow a fuse when he unexpectedly said in a calm voice "You failed to notify me of this information because..."

"I was sure you would reject the idea."

The green haired man lost it, but still manged to keep his volume under control when he said "Of course I would! It's unsightly, highly uncomfortable, and makes me look like I went running throw a shower of... What is this?"

"Fruit punch."

"Fruit punch? Fruit punch. Why fruit punch? Water would have suffice."

"True, but if it was water the chances of us leaving would had been lower."

The green haired man toke a few seconds to breathe heavily, after he said "You have to be the most troublesome idiot I have ever met! This is what I get for losing my lucky item twice in a month on the unluckiest day for cancers. Let's fine Akashi quickly. This is highly unpleasant."

They found Akashi and Kuroko in the living room chatting. That's when Takao said in a panicking voice "Excuse me for interrupting, but I tripped, and accidentally spilled fruit punch all over Shin-chan. Do you mind if I take him to my apartment to change? I'll make sure to take him home afterward. He said he couldn't leave until I asked you. Is it ok?"

"It's fine. You could have asked without pouring fruit punch on him. I would have given you the same answer if he wasn't drenched. You don't know me, so I will let you slide with a lie this time. Don't let it happen again. Take good care of him, or you will live to regret it. Understood."

He wasn't sure how he was caught lying, but he did know this man was dangerous. The man was polite as he spoke, but he could feel danger emitting from the red head. What kind of people did Shin-chan know. The black haired man kept calm on the outside, but due to the threat he received he was panicking on the inside. Somehow he manged to say in a calm tone "Yes sir"

"Good. I recommend you ask Ryota to lend you Daiki's clothing. I doubt you have anything sufficient for Shintaro to wear."

The red haired man dismissed the black haired man and said "Shintaro thank you for accompanying me. Tesuaya is here, so he can keep me company. Send me a text later with a date you are available to play shogi. Have fun. Good bye."

The green haired man was stunned, but said his goodbye to both Akashi and Kuroko. Takao did as well, then he lead Midorima to find Kise to borrow some clothes. After the blond lend them Aomine's clothes, they said their farewells, and drove to Takao's apartment.

* * *

After Midorima showered, and changed at Takao's apartment they went to a bar. Everything was fine except for one little problem. The green haired man was holding a lucky cat. It belonged to Takao which his mother gave to him when he moved to his current apartment. He let Shin-chan borrow it on the condition that he would returned it to him as soon as he didn't need it anymore. The tall man agreed saying that he hated cats, and would happily return it as soon as he could. It was explained to him that it was a lucky item, but he still didn't know why it was so important for the green haired man to hold on to it.

If you would have told him he was going to find himself at a bar with a tall man wearing a black tank top with English white letters saying sorry cupcake this stud muffin is taken while he held a yellow and white lucky cat with a bell in its paw. He would had laughed in their face and walked away, yet here he was starring at said man who was sipping a mixed drink unaware of what he was wearing.

To think this man is with his ex girlfriend. The thought alone drove him insane. He wondered how she was, so he toke a sip of the beer he ordered, and said "So how's that cute girlfriend of yours doing?"

"She's doing well."

"That's not much information. How long have you've known her? Were did you meet? What's your relationship status? Are you guys happy?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. Were merely strangers that happened to be at a bar."

"That's harsh. Don't you know how to be subtle. I just wanted to be your friend."

"Of course I do. I rather not give you any false hope. I don't want to be your friend, nor do I want to be anywhere near you. I am here, because when I told you if Akashi would agreed to let me go I thought he would reject the idea so I accepted. Since he agreed, I had to keep my word; Otherwise I would have stayed."

"I can't believe after everything we been through you still see me as nothing."

"I have every right. Even more so when you text me non stop, and purposely spill fruit punch on me. If anything you should be happy I let you talk to me. Why do you even want to become my friend? Since we first meet, I rejected all of your attempts, yet you still won't leave me alone. What do you want? I don't owe you anything, so why are you still attempting to gain my friendship?"

He didn't have any answers to those questions, also he didn't know why he was working hard to get his approval. Yes, he wanted his ex girlfriend back, but he couldn't tell him that. Also that wasn't his main reason, if it was then he would have given up on her a long time ago. He couldn't grasp the answer no mater how many times he tried. A little vice that sounded like Kise said "You like him". He ignored that voice. There was no way that could be the reason. It didn't matter how hard he tried the answer was always out of his reach, so he said "I don't have one. I think it would be nice to have someone like you in my life. I know we don't know each other, but I want that to change. I am shocked after everything I put you through you still agreed to come here with me. You could of made a excuse to leave, but you didn't. I know your a great person, so give me a chance to prove I could be a great friend. You won't regret it."

"What's your birthday and blood type?"

The black haired man thought that was a weird thing to ask, but considering that he was dealing with Shin-chan he thought it was best to not question it and replied "November 21st, and my blood type is O."

The tall man processed the information with distaste. The black haired man thought he was going to be denied when the odd man sighed, and said "Fine. I will give you a chance, for now we are acquaintances. Only if you agree that once I want you out of my life you will be gone without any objections.

He was relieved with that answer. They weren't friends yet; however, he knew he was getting closer to his goal, so he said "deal."

"Don't think this makes us friends. I don't trust you, and I don't feel the need to explain myself for my reasons."

"Maybe were not friends now, but we will be in the future. I can feel it. It's ok if you don't trust me it's only natural, since I was a stranger from the park. Just know you can count on me"

"Don't push your luck."

The green haired man took a sip of his drink and then said "Explain to me why you thought going to a bar would be fun?"

"Its booze and karaoke it screams fun."

"I don't sing, and I don't like drinking. The taste is awful. I also don't like how alcohol makes people lose control."

"You don't have to sing you can watch me bring out the moves on stage. I am good at singing, and you only lose control when you don't know when to stop drinking."

"Hmm. I still don't think I am going to have fun. You better limit yourself on drinking. I am not going to take care of a drunk."

"Anything for you Shin-chan. Don't you mind your pretty little face I'll get you home safe, and sound" he said while trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You better. Your making me regret my decision."

"Ahahaha listen to me sing. You'll change your mind."

They spent a while at the bar. Takao sang a few songs. Some were sung amazing while others not so great. All in all the black haired man would say it was a better day then he expected. It might not be the same for the green haired man, but he did think the tall man enjoyed himself. The man with glasses seemed content watching him sing or hearing some of his idle chit chat. The shorter man was surprised he didn't have to drink much to enjoy the others company. The day ended on a good note he could only hope that the rest of his plan could too.

* * *

 **A/N: Life has been hectic, but I am happy I manged to get this done. I am always excited to see reviews from my readers, but I understand how hard it is to write one. I read a lot of fanfics, but it's difficult for me to express how much I like them. It's must be a shock coming from someone who writes, but I still have that problem. Thanks for reading, favs, and follows.**

 **faniyue: I am so glad you are a fan. I would had replied in Spanish, but sadly I don't know how to write it. I only know enough to speak and read it. Hope this fic keeps you interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am back. Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Takao arrive early at the cafe, and noted that the place looked new. As he made his way inside he noticed that it was small, but had a warm homey feel to it. The room was filled with the basics such as tables, chairs, and booths. It wasn't anything he would consider special, and wondered why Midorima suggested going there. This was diffidently not a place he would of picked to meet the tall man, and labeled it as one of the many mystery of Shin-Chan.

As he made his way inside he was surprised to see Midorima seated at a booth reading some papers. The green haired man hadn't notice him walk in. Takao's stomach did a flip as he watched the man take a sip from his cup of coffee. He looked so good just siting there. It was so unfair how he didn't have to do anything to look so perfect. He snapped out of whatever spell he was in, and spotted the little pale blue rubber duck sitting right besides the tall man's perfect forearm. He was glad there was something to distract him from his unwanted thoughts. He gave a small chuckle as he took a seat opposite form the tall man, and said "Hi Shin-Chan your early. Did you miss me that much?"

The other man gave him a glare, and replayed "No I like to be early."

"That's a cute little ducky you brought, but silly Shin-Chan this is a cafe not a bathhouse."

The man with the glasses give him a glare and said "It's my lucky item. I told you before how important they are. Beside I don't play with my lucky items. I merely carry them with me."

"Oh right, I think you told me before you like to burn them. Be careful not to burn your house down. Which reminds me don't brake my lucky cat."

"I don't do that to all of my lucky items. Only the ones that remind me of unsavory incidents, and your cat is safe. I've told you before to pick it up from my residence."

"If it's safe then I don't have to worry about it."

"Your not going to pick it up are you."

"It clashes with the room. Besides if my mom asks me about it I could just tell her I lent it to a friend."

"Your hopeless."

Just then a waiter with brown hair and chocolate eyes came with a menu. Right away Takao started talking to him like they were old friend before he made his order.

Once the brown haired man left Midorima said "Do you always do that?"

The other man gave him a confused look and replied "Do what?"

"Engage in friendly, idle conversation."

"Yup, does it bother you."

"Of course, I have to listen to it."

"I don't like your frowning face."

"That's irrelevant."

"I thought we were talking about what we don't like about each other."

"We were not. I was merely telling you to consider my presence."

He busted into a fit of laughter. With a playful tone he said "ha ha you talk funny Shin-Chan." He left out the part that he thought it was cute, and watched how the man's frown deepened. The black haired man ignored the death glare he was given and said "And I wanted to tell you it wouldn't hurt to smile. Do you even smile for your girlfriend?"

"That doesn't concern you. Don't you realize when you go on and on the person you are accompanying gets ignored?"

"If you feel ignored just tell me, so I can give you attention."

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything. You should consider the person you are with automatically."

"I do, and I am also considering the waiter too. I am only trying to be social. It's not like I am acting like you don't exist. I even mentioned you. Weren't you listening."

"I was, but you are here to accompany me not him."

"Shin-Chan are you getting lonely."

Once again that death glare was back "Your the one that asked me to join you. I had no obligation to agree to your invitation."

Takao chuckled and said "Seriously Shin-Chan it's not a big deal."

"It is. I took the day off from my work to meet you, and I deserve your full attention, if you can't understand why I am upset then I think I should leave."

"Then leave."

The green haired man gave a huff, and gathered his things to leave. Takao couldn't keep chasing after someone this difficult not even for a girl. It was better just to let him go, so he could return to his carefree life were he didn't have to deal with stubborn people anymore. This is why he didn't work hard for relationships it was too hard, and it was never worth it.

The tall man removed himself from his seat and placed a black plastic bag in front of him. Takao looked inside to find a assortment of hairbands. Each one was a bright color, or had cute designs. There was one that caught his eye right away. It had frogs hopping on the fabric with a pink background. He couldn't help, but be reminded of Shin-Chan.

"For your sister as a apology for burning her hairband. Tell her I apologize for my behavior, and that she has to deal with a idiotic brother." the green haired man said. Shortly after Midorima placed more then enough money for his abandoned drink.

As the shorter man watched him leave he thought to himself that he should let him go. Part of him wanted to run after him, yet he didn't want to deal with his horribly overbearing personality. He know under the man's cold exterior there was a caring guy, but it wasn't enough for him to run after him. He looked at the headband he was holding when the little frogs on the pink fabric taunted him into chasing after him. Instantly his body reacted without his consent, as he made his way to the green haired man he cursed the frogs for pushing him into making his life difficult. Midorima was almost out the door when Takao grabbed his wrist.

Wait don't go. Your right I shouldn't have ignored you like that. From now on I won't talk to the waiters anymore" he said in a desperate voice.

The taller man freed his wrist, and with a impatient tone said "It's not enough. I made a mistake giving you a chance. It's better for the both of us if I leave. I don't think I can take anymore of your overly friendliness."

"Yeah I am overly friendly, but that doesn't matter. I am wiling to bring it down for you."

"I already made up my mind, goodbye"

"Wait."

In a flash he snatched the unsuspecting duck from the taller man's hand.

"I am holding this duck hostage, if you want it back stay with me for the rest of the day."

"Do you have any idea what I went through to get that duck. It was difficult, and I owe a favor to someone who I never wanted to be in debt with. It's crucial that I return it unharmed, so please give it back."

"Are you staying?"

"No."

"Then no."

The tall man lunged to get it back, but failed. "Didn't you hear me. It is critical for me not to lose that duck."

"I heard. That's why I can't give it back. It's how your going to do what I want."

The other man reached his limit, and with a displeased tone said "Fine. I'll do whatever you want. Now hand it over."

"Nope, it's my insurance so you won't leave."

They were held up in a staring match when the waiter brought the drink he ordered with a look of surprise painted on his face. Takao didn't realize he was there since his eyes were locked with green ones.

Midorima was the first to break. Takao silently cheered for his victory as they slowly went back to their seats were the panicking waiter was waiting. After they were seated again his drink was placed in front of him. He thanked the waiter, and reassured him that everything was fine before he left. For once he was grateful that the cafe didn't have any other customers, so the only one to witness their struggle was the unsuspecting sever, and he was sure he didn't see the whole incident.

With the waiter gone the room became silent. Midorima had a stern look on his face with his arms crossed as Takao said "Don't be so fussy Shin-Chan. It's only for a few hours. You can have fun in that time right?"

"No, why do you have to torture me? I still don't understand why you desperately want my friendship. This will accomplish nothing on the contrary it will make me dislike you more."

"I don't know why either. I really hate you. Your horrible. Every time I try to be nice to you you treat me worse. Your the first person I just wanted to run away from. For whatever reason something keeps telling me to try, don't give up, it's worth it. I am suffering as much as you are."

"It's your choice to suffer. If it brings you so much pain just leave me alone. I want to forget everything that has to do with you."

"Didn't you hear what I said I can't. I tried to, but it didn't work.

The green haired man attempted to grab the duck again, but it was quickly taken from his reach.

"Your insane it's unhealthy to have such an odd obsession for me. Seek medical attention."

The black haired man didn't understand how that made him insane. He wasn't crazy. He just wanted to be friends with the green haired man at any cost. Then again now that he thought about it he did sound a bit obsessive.

"It's normal for someone to want to be friends with another person."

"yes, if that other person mutually wants to be your friend, or if your a small child. I do not seek your friendship, and you are not a child even if you act like one. Now hand over the duck, so I can leave."

"Shin-Chan I don't think you can call me a kid when you want the rubber ducky so badly."

"Idiot it's a lucky item. I need it to help me with my luck not to play with."

"Whatever your just as much of a kid as I am. It's not just the duck. Your pouting like one too over a toy. You did agree to hang out with me today, so try to be my friend. Even if you like to frown, and say hurtful things I still think somewhere deep down in your icy little heart you actually want to get to know me."

"Give me the duck."

"No, were going to be friends."

"Your annoying if you want it so bad fine lets be friends. Now had it over."

"It's nice to know you finally see me as a friend Shin-Chan, but I still can't give you the duck." he takes a sip from the caffeine filled mug. Then he adds "If I give you the duck your going to leave me, and I sill want to hang out with you."

Silence filled the room confirming what he said to be true.

"I know it you were trying to leave me. Your so unfair."

The tall man completely ignored his comment.

"Are you feeling better about your ex leaving?" the man with glasses asked.

Takao felt like that was a weird question for Midorima to ask, but he thought he was overthinking it.

"I am over her. There's a cute girl that works at a store who I plan to ask out pretty soon. She seemed interested." he replied.

"It hasn't been that long. Do you often get over your relationships quickly?"

"Hmm kinda, but she found someone new so I had to move on." He was amazed how easy it was to lie about his feelings. It kind of scared him why it was so effortless for him to say those words.

"At the park you seemed to make it as if you were torn." The green haired man said.

"I was. I went to the park to clear my head since before I did I found my ex with another man."

"You weren't together isn't it natural for her to be with someone else?"

"Yeah, but since it was the next day after she broke up with me it made me think that maybe she was cheating on me. Sure we already broke up so it didn't matter anymore if she did, but it shocked me to think that she might have cheated on me, or that she broke up with me so she could go with that guy. It hurt to think that maybe the time we spent together didn't mean anything to her, but after I had some time to think about it. I realized that whatever she did didn't concern me anymore."

The green haired man looked like he with thinking cautiously about what to say next.

"I think you might have misunderstood the situation. Perhaps you should talk to your ex, and see what she has to say. If you want her back I don't think you will have trouble."

"Nah it's done and over. Like you said if I really wanted to know I could always ask her, but I don't care anymore so it's fine."

They sat in silence for a few seconds until the shorter man couldn't take it anymore and said "How's your work? it must get difficult dealing with so many patients."

"You hate being quiet don't you. I never would have guessed from the times you refused to talk to me before."

"You just caught me overthinking things, because of my break up. I like to talk so expect me to never let it be quiet. Tell me about your job."

"It's fine. I don't ever get bored with my patients."

"You have energetic patients?"

"Very."

"That must be fun. I just have my boring job. It's your average suck your soul everyday job. I also model from time to time."

"That's surprising."

"Why because you don't think I am attractive."

"No I think you are, or I mean as far as males go I guess you are slightly better then average. It just that you don't seem like the type to model." Midorama replied with a light blush coloring his face.

Takao couldn't help teasing him a bit, and with a playful tone said "Awe it's nice to hear that from a hot guy like you. It's a nice way to get extra cash, and it's so fun." He finished the sentence with a wink.

"Never mind. You do seem like the type. I just imagined Kise saying those words."

"That's because I was imitating Kise. The real reason why I am a model is because some guy begged me to model for his line so I gave it shot. After it kind of just became something I do for fun. It's actually how I met Kise. He happened to be working on one of my small shouts, and since then we became best friends."

"The two of you are annoying. I guess you would get along."

"Yup we also get on Aomine's nerves too. Every time I go over to their house me, and Kise annoy Aomine until he makes up a excuse to leave. It's funny because we do that on purpose so we could watch whatever we want on TV. I think he's starting to catch on."

"I deeply wish I do not get the opportunity to be stuck in a room with the both of you."

"Shin-Chan I pretty sure your like that with Akashi too."

"Not in the least."

"Speaking of him. How did you meet Akashi?"

"In school, when we were young." Midorima paused then continued "You were talking to Kuroko at the party. Did he mention anything to you?"

"Just that you and Akashi are close and that you play shogi together. Why?"

"No reason I just wanted to know how you were informed of our relation."

"Hahaha relation... Hahaha."

"Would you seize your obnoxiousness?"

"No, anyway Shin-Chan anyone could guess that you guys are close. Even if Kuroko didn't say anything I still would of guessed that you were."

"I don't see how that's possible. You didn't see us interact much."

"I didn't need to. You left work which you love to go to a party you told me you didn't even want to go to, because he asked you to. You guys had to be close if you were going to choose him over work. Unless he threaten you."

"He didn't he only needed my help as usual, so I did."

"See it's easy to tell you guys are close."

"Anyone can help someone that doesn't qualify as being close. I may have wanted a favor in exchange."

"True, but you did say may which means that you didn't do it for a favor. I don't understand why it's so difficult for you to tell me that you are close to him. It's easy to see how much you care about him."

"Your just making assumptions."

"Ok whatever, but I know you do."

He still remembered what Kuroko said about their past relationship, so he wanted to see if the other would tell him about it. He also wanted to pry more about the past between the greened haired man, and his childhood friend so he said "Back to Akashi. Have you ever kissed him?"

Midorima was drinking his coffee when he asked. A weird noise escaped the tall man's mouth. Most likely the other was trying to prevent his drink from spilling when he heard the question, but he quickly recovered with a pause as he sat his cup down, and composed himself. After the green haired man bounced back from nearly spiting his drink he said "Excuse me, did you just ask me if I kissed my friend. That's not something people do so why would I?"

The green haired man was impressive. He almost accepted that answer, but he really wanted Midorima to tell him about his past relationship with Akashi.

"I don't know you tell me. You didn't answer my question."

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

"So you did."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't say that you didn't. It's not a big deal I think it's common for friends to do that in the moment."

"It is not. I am sure you haven't."

"I did. Well sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? It's either you did or you didn't."

"Well I was drunk. There were a lot of people, and some girls said we should. I was ready to kiss Kise when he stopped me, and told me he was in a relationship. It lead to us kissing each other on the cheek."

"Isn't that a form of greeting."

"I didn't know you knew that. Wow Shin-Chan I am really impressed now."

He saw that glare he was getting found of and said "Calm down Shin-Chan I was joking. I know your smart"

The tall man didn't seem convinced, but he let it go, and said "Then you didn't kiss him."

"But I would of if he was single."

"Regardless you didn't therefore I proved my points it's abnormal."

"You seem calm about me willing to admit I could kiss another guy."

"I've seen Kise and Aomine get cared away with each other. Why would I care what you do in your drunken stupor?"

"Good point, so did you guys kiss?"

"No." he said without hesitation.

"Wait if you didn't. Why was it so hard for you to say that?"

"It wasn't I just didn't want to tell you anything."

"So you guys never did anything lovers do?"

"No, that's none of your business."

"It is too, your my friend your suppose to tell me these things. I have a feeling your lying."

"Kuroko told you didn't he? About me and Akashi."

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter that were friends, if I don't want to tell you anything then I won't. Kuroko spoke to you so you should know all the details. There's no reason for me to tell you more."

"It's not a big deal."

"It's not, so why do you care so much about it?"

Why did he care? He was getting that weird feeling again. Maybe he could go a different route, and replied "Just give me something. Anything then I won't mention it again. I am just curious."

Takao was shocked to see him look away with a blush on his face.

"We held hands. That's all I am telling you so leave the matter alone." The green haired man said.

For some reason Takao didn't like the way he reacted. He struggled with himself to not feel jealous. It didn't help at all that it was a guy he was getting flustered over. This was affecting him in a weird way. He didn't like it. Did Akashi really mean that much to him that he would cause such a reaction? He was reminded of how Midorima went to the party, and that maybe it was more then just another favor for a friend. He wanted to know how strong his feelings were so he asked "Do you guys have a good relationship?"

"Of course we do. He's the only one I am willing to make time for. We constantly compete against each other, and on rare occasions we rely on each other. I deeply respect him." The glasses wearing man finished his coffee then carefully choose his next words. With a gentle tone he continued "He's a good man. Even if at times he can go overboard with his personality. He does get on my nerves, but I do know he means a lot to me. I am sure he doesn't feel the same about me, but I don't care. I've known him long enough to know that I can't abandon him." he finished that last sentence with a sad smile. It was there for a second, but quickly returned to a frown.

Takao didn't think he could stand to see the first smile on Midorima's face look so sad. It felt like he deeply cared for Akashi, yet his feelings couldn't be returned. It was beautiful yet heartbreaking. He suddenly felt a small bit of resentment for the red head. He didn't think he deserved those feeling of love the green haired man had for him, but he couldn't tell that to the other so instead he covered up his jealousy by saying "Shin-Chan you really care for him."

"Yeah, I do."

He expected another retaliation not this bittersweet reaction. He fought against feeling devastated no matter how much it wanted to consume him. He decided then that whatever he could do to get the green haired man to stop feeling like that he would. At least until he figure out how to gently swipe his girlfriend back, but for now he would still continue to get the other to trust him.

Takao finished the last of his drink then asked "Do you prefer sweet or bitter treats?"

"Sweet. I enjoy red bean soup."

"Haha really I would have thought otherwise. I don't mind sweet things, but I think I prefer bitter. It all depends on my mood. Are you finished with your drink?"

"Yes."

They payed their bill, and once outside the building the shorter man said "I brought my basketball, so we could play. Kuroko said you used to play so I thought you wouldn't mind a game." He handed Midorima the blue rubber duck as he said "That is if you don't mind still hanging out with me."

Midorima was hesitant at first, but then quickly retrieved the duck, and replied "Thanks, but I am discouraged from my belonging being taken away so don't text me. I will let you know, if I am willing to see you again. Goodbye." Right after the green haired man ran off leaving a gaping Takao behind.

The black haired man quickly recovered from his daze, and ran after him. Tackling him to the ground they landed with a loud thud. With the black haired man's arms wrapped around the back of the green haired man's middle.

"Idiot. Get off of me." he said to Takao as he struggled to push the man off of his back, but is unable due to the tight grip around his waist. He manged to face forward, but stayed held down by the shorter man.

"No, I thought we were good. That after our nice talk you would be willing to spend time with me even if I return the duck to you."

"You thought wrong I am still mad. I refuse to indulge in your silly ideas. I can't forgive anyone who takes my lucky items."

The raven haired man felt weird holding on to the man like this, so he freed his arms of Midorima's waist, but opted to straddling the man instead, so he could prevent the man from running away. He placed his hands on the sides of the green haired man's stomach to keep from losing his balance as he said "I am sorry. I just wanted to keep you around."

"Get off." he banged his fist against the shorter man sides with limited strength.

"Please, don't go. It was the only thing I could think of, so you wouldn't leave. It's safe and I could've of destroyed it, but I didn't. I even gave it back to you."

"I said get off idiot."

They struggled a bit more before the man stopped when the ravened haired man said "Not unless you stay with me."

Takao was given a wired look before the man beneath him sighed, and said with a defeated tone "Fine."

They stayed on the ground with Takao on top of Midorima for almost a minute when the tall man cleared his throat and said "Would you kindly get off of me?"

The other hadn't realized their positions, and quickly jumped off the green haired man. Takao hoped that Midorima wouldn't notice how flustered he gotten from their little scuffle. He tried to ignore the feeling of how comfortable, and right he felt on top of Midorima.

"Did you bring a car?" Takao asked while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No, I walked here from the train station. I don't know how to drive."

"What so you take the station everywhere? I know that it's better that way, but it is nice to have a car."

"I don't care for that. Besides I get to my employment easily enough without a car."

"I could drive us to a basketball court. If you ever need a ride just let me know. I wouldn't mind picking you up to work or something. Where do you work?"

"Thank you, but I must reject your proposal. I do well reaching my work on my own. I have the station for that."

Takao made a note to ask Kise later were he works, so that he could surprise him one day. He let it slide for now.

"Ok well let's play some ball."

They got into the shorter man's car, and drove to the nearest basketball court.

* * *

 **A/N: The worst thing happened to me. I hit writer's block so it toke me forever to write this. I am kind of over it, but expect me to update to be slow. Thanks to both new and old readers.**

 **Faniyue: Thank you for your review. I enjoy hearing from you. If you are still reading this I am grateful that you continue to read this fic. You have a good point about the translators, but I don't like using them. I am kind of dense when it comes to technology, so I hope you don't mind me getting back to you in English.**


End file.
